Excitement
by Rointheta
Summary: Rose and the Doctor's baby TARDIS is finally full-grown and ready for travelling.


**First Time Ficlet Prompt**_ - "First time in the new Pete's World TARDIS?"__**  
**_**Prompt giver:** anon  
unbeta'd

* * *

**EXCITEMENT**

* * *

"Rose!" The Doctor's eyes twinkle from excitement, mouth open in a breathless smile. "Get dressed."

"Go away." She pulls her pillow over her head, only to peek out from under it a second later. "Or get in. In's good." Mouth quirked into a smile, she manages a few drowsy eyebrow waggles. "You know? _In_."

"There's no time for that, she's–"

Rose lifts the covers, showing off her naked body. "No time for what?"

"That's-that's– That's playing it dirty, Rose Tyler."

She flips over on her back, ghosting her fingertips over her body, circling her nipples. "Well, you know me. I _love_ playing it dirty."

He swallows, eyes locked on her breasts, feet moving toward the bed, hands grabbing the hem of his dark blue henley to pull it off. "We'll have to be quick, though."

Rose licks her lips and runs her fingers through her rumpled hair, sitting up as she watches him kick off his trainers and remove his trousers. Leaning forward, she dips her fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs. "No underwear allowed in bed, Doctor, remember?"

"Of course I remember! Was my idea!" He tugs them down and lets them drop to the floor. "I'd remember it either way, though. I'm _brilliant_."

"Oh, yeah?" Lying back down again, she moans as he lowers himself over her and kisses his way up her neck until he reaches her mouth. "At what?"

"Well…" He nibbles on her bottom lip, rocking their hips together, "_everything_."

"Yeah? Good with your tongue, then?"

"Nope. I'm _fantastic_." He shoots her a smug grin. "At least that's what you shouted last night."

"Did I?" She wraps her arms around him and opens up to meet him, stroking his tongue with hers before sucking on it. He hums. "You know what, Doctor? I think I need to be reminded."

"Oh, my pleasure. Or…should I say _your_ pleasure?" he asks with a wink.

She chuckles at his daft silliness, but her breath hitches and her laughter turns into a whimper as his mouth finds her breast. Brushing his lips over her skin, pausing here and there to nip with his teeth and soothe with his tongue, he moves down her body. She sighs with pleasure, back arched, fingers nestled into his hair as she guides him to where she wants him.

He's just given her a love bite on her left hipbone when something clicks in her mind, and she props herself up on her elbows, looking down at him. "Hold on. You said we have to be quick and something about a 'she'? Oh, my god. Is mum coming over?"

"Hm? Oh, that." He leaves a trail of kisses across her stomach. "Nah, the TARDIS is ready."

"What?"

"The TARDIS is ready."

She sits up. "The TARDIS is ready?"

"Yes."

She holds her breath, heart beating hard in her chest. "Ready for what?"

"Travelling," he says, dipping his head back down.

"What?!" She scrambles out of bed–nearly kneeing him in the face in the process, earning herself a pouty '_oi_!'–and runs around in their bedroom to find something to wear. "Oh, my god! She's ready!" Rose lets out a squeal, bouncing on the spot, waving a pair of jeans around. "Doctor, she's ready!"

"Ehm, yes," he says, head moving up and down as he follows her movements. "I know. I'm the one who told you."

Jumping on one foot and threading the other through one leg of her trousers, she gives him a pointed look and nods at the heap of clothes he just left on the floor. "C'mon, then!"

"But we're having sex!"

"Not anymore, we're not. I'm too excited to shag."

"Rose. That makes no sense at all. Being excited is definitely a prerequisite for sex."

She slips a jumper over her head, not bothering with a bra. "Not this kind of excitement, all right?" She beams. "We've waited _three_ years for this. And that's not even counting all those years we spent apart. Aren't you excited?"

"Well, yeah, but you– We're– I was–" He sighs. "Oh, very well."

They finish dressing and run hand-in-hand to the garden where their finally full-grown TARDIS waits for them in the form of a shed. Rose bites her lip and brings her hand to her chest, breathing out in awe; the Doctor raises his hand and snaps his fingers, grinning at her as the time ship opens her door.

"Ooh. Impressive!"

"Yep!"

"Lemme try!" Rose closes the door, steps back and snaps her fingers, letting out a '_woohoo_' when it opens again. "'Kay, let's go somewhere. Anywhere! Barcelona? Ooh, or Woman Wept! Is there a Woman Wept in this universe? Or New Earth! You know…" She bumps their hips together. "I really wanted to shag you in the apple grass."

He smiles. "Did you?"

"Oh, yeah," she says, backing up the ramp, facing him. "Oh, we can visit all the places where we wanted to shag, but never did. That dungeon in Cardiff, the game station, Muswell Hill–"

"Yes, we can do all that. But…" He grins and reaches out over the console, hand hovering above one of the many levers. "The randomiser for our first trip, perhaps?"

"Oooh! Yes. Do it!"

"Drum roll, please."

She complies, making the sound effect as well as beating out a rhythm with imaginary drumsticks, and he pulls the lever with great flourish. Goosebumps spread all over her body when the TARDIS dematerialises with wheezes and groans, and she wraps her arms around the Doctor, snogging him in celebration. They beam at one another, holding hands and waiting for their time ship to land, butterflies swooping around in her stomach.

Nothing happens.

Exchanging curious looks, their smiles slip a bit and Rose wiggles her toes inside her trainers. Minutes pass and she sighs, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hm…" He frowns and pulls out his specs to inspect the readings on the monitor. "Ah. This might take a while."

"Oh? How long?"

"Yeah… No idea."

"Is the galley done yet? Maybe a cuppa whilst we wait?"

"Nope." He takes off his specs and slips them into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. "Still just the console room, and a bedroom with an en-suite."

"Wanna shag on the jump seat, then?"

He blinks at her. "You really need to ask?"

She grins and grabs his belt to tug him closer to her. They undress each other during giggles and snogs, tossing their clothes all over the console room. Biting his lip, he watches her with dark, hooded eyes as she bobs her head up and down–but then the time ship blares out an alarm, and she starts and releases him with a pop. Muttering a string of Gallifreyan curses, he shuffles over to the console to press a few buttons and twist a knob or two, and a couple of minutes later, the TARDIS lands with a mild shudder.

She breathes out in relief, and he turns around, beaming at her, naked, hard, and glistening. "So… Where were we?"

She crooks a finger, making a come-hither motion, when she sees something familiar on the monitor. "Hold on."

"No. No holding on. We're shagging!"

She walks up to the monitor to get a closer look. "What the hell!"

He furrows his brow. "What?"

"D'you know where your bloody time ship has taken us?"

"Oh, she's _mine_ now, is she? Is that the way it's gonna be from now on, then? Ours when she behaves, and–"

Rose gestures at the monitor. "Look!"

"Oh…" He lets out a mirthless chuckle, scratching his neck. "Oops?"

"Oops? _Oops_?!" She stalks toward the doors. "Don't put on your clothes."

"What?"

She turns around and waves at him to follow her. "C'mon, then."

"But-but-but… I'm starkers!"

"Yes. So am I."

"But… People!"

"There are no people out there."

"But what if–"

"I'm making some happy memories out there if it's the last thing I do. I don't care if all the fishermen in all of bloody Norway decides to visit Bad Wolf Bay today of all days. I'm shagging you on that sodding beach, and that's that. Coming?"

His face breaks out in a sly smile. "Oh, we both are. Very, very soon."

She laughs. "Oh, my god. You're such an idiot. C'mon, Doctor. Let's get some sand up our arses."

* * *

_the end_


End file.
